The purpose of this Phase I project is to design and pilot test the feasibility of the first set of lessons in a comprehensive program to enable staff and students in junior high schools to create safe, supportive learning communities in the school and to enable students to learn the necessary skills to maintain that environment. A pretest/posttest experimental control group design will be used to determine the effects of the instructional program on student knowledge of key concepts (e.g., respect, tolerance) as well as student attitudes and beliefs related to community, safety, and actions of others, and student use of skills. Measures will also include teacher implementation of lessons, quality of the instruction and classroom environment, and social validity of the program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE